Boboiboy Dalam Dimensi Paranormal
by Niasagitarius
Summary: Apabila Boboiboy terlibat dalam kemalangan dan mendapat kelebihan yang orang lain tidak dapat. Membantu seorang kawan yang dianggap 'gila' dan mencari seseorang yang sesuai menjadi pengerusi kelab paranormal, dilema dengan suara-suara dan bau-bauan yang tidak menyenangkan dan dirinya juga turut dianggap gila. (Pernah dipublish di wattpad tetapi mempunyai jalan cerita yang berbeza.)
1. Chapter 1: BBB:Tragedi Yang Menyakitkan

Warning!: Tiada kuasa manipulasi tetapi cuma ada kuasa paranormal...

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Boboiboy Di Dalam Dimensi Paranormal

xxxx

"AYAHHHH!"

KRAASSSHH! Kereta mereka terus dilanggar dengan teruk oleh sebuah lori kontena dari arah kiri, semuanya terus menjadi gelap...

xxxxxxxxxx

Sebuah kereta api dengan kecepatan yang tinggi meluncur dengan lajunya di atas landasan ke arah destinasi yang ditetapkan iaitu di sebuah pulau yang dipanggil Pulau Rintis. Terlihat beberapa orang penumpang duduk di dalam gerabak kereta api melakukan kerja masing-masing. Terlihat juga seorang remaja lelaki berjaket jingga dan memakai penutup mata di sebelah kiri matanya serta bertopeng memandang ke arah luar tingkap sambil menatap ke arah bulan yang menerangi waktu malam. Dia termenung jauh teringatkan memorinya yang pahit di tempat asalnya. Sekali sekala dia menghembuskan nafas berat.

Sementara Itu, Di Stesen Kereta Api Pulau Rintis."Perhatian! Kereta api terakhir dari Kuala Lumpur akan tiba! Sila pastikan anda berdiri di belakang garis kuning untuk mengelakkan terjadinya kemalangan!" Kata seseorang melalui pembesar suara.

Terlihat dua orang awam sedang berdiri sambil memandang kiri dan kanan. Seorang itu seperti remaja lelaki dengan berambut blonde serta gogle di atas kepalanya dan berpakaian berwarna hitam kuning manakala seorang lagi lelaki yang agak berumur tetapi seperti masih aktif, berkemeja biru dan berseluar panjang serta berkopiah.

"Yeaa! Tak sabarnya nak jumpa Boboiboy!" Remaja lelaki berambut blonde itu melompat keriangan manakala lelaki tua disebelahnya hanya mampu tersenyum.

Akhirnya kereta api yang dinanti-nantikan pun telah tiba dan terus berhenti. Pintu kereta api terbuka dan terlihat remaja lelaki berjaket oren terus berlari ke arah remaja berbaju hitam kuning dan terus memeluknya." Boboiboy! Dah lama tak jumpa engkau! Aku betul-betul rindu dekat engkau! Luka kat muka engkau dah ok?"

"Hehe.. Aku pun rindu kat engkau, Ochobot. Oh, luka kat muka aku? Dah, semuanya dah ok.." Kata Boboiboy sambil menggosok penutup mata yang menutup mata kirinya.

"Haha! Dah besar cucu atok yang seorang ni.." Kata lelaki tua yang berada di sebelah Ochobot, Tok Aba.

Boboiboy mencium tangan Tok Aba."Apa khabar, tok? Atok sihat?"

"Sihat.." Balas Tok Aba ringkas.

"Kalau atok tak sihat mesti dia takkan tercegat dekat sini... Hehehe.." Kata Ochobot sambil ketawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Elehh... Perli aku nampak?!" Boboiboy bercekak pinggang.

"Dah la tu, jom kita balik. Dah lewat malam ni.." Kata Tok Aba sambil berjalan keluar dari stesen kereta api.

Di Kawasan Taman Perumahan Pulau Rintis. Tok Aba memulaskan tombol pintu dan pintu terus terbuka luas."Jom masuk!"Kata Tok Aba sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah dan memandang sekeliling ruang di dalam rumah itu." Wah! Rumah atok dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah!" Kata Boboiboy teruja.

Ochobot terus memegang tangan Boboiboy dan menarik Boboiboy ke tingkat atas." Jom! Jom! Kita ke bilik engkau!"

Di Sebuah bilik," Tada!" Ochobot berputar di dalam bilik tersebut. Boboiboy melopong.

Boboiboy terus berlari masuk ke dalam bilik tetsebut."Wah! Bilik ni pun tak berubah la! Semuanya masih bersih!"

"Biasalah... Aku yang bersihkan..." Kata Ochobot bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

Secara tiba-tiba Tok Aba muncul di hadapan pintu bilik. "Kalau macam tu, kamu berdua pergilah tidur. Esok pula Ochobot nak tolong atok kat kedai.. Kalau Boboiboy nak tolong, datang jelah kat kedai atok.."

"Ok.." Balas Boboiboy ringkas.

"Selamat malam.." Kata Ochobot sambil tersenyum. Dia terus menutup pintu bilik dan meningalkan Boboiboy dalam bilik yang menjadi miliknya.

Boboiboy memandang setiap penjuru biliknya dan terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katil. Dia terus membuka topeng yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Sesuatu layar memori muncul di kotak fikiran Boboiboy.

xx Boboiboy's Pov xx

Nama aku, Boboiboy. Umur aku 15 tahun. Dulu aku adalah anak kepada duta terkenal di Malaysia dan tinggal di Kuala Lumpur. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang dah lain setelah aku terlibat dalam kemalangan dan semuanya terus berubah dalam sekelip mata..

xx Boboiboy's Pov End xx

Flashback On...

Sebuah dewan kecoh dengan bunyi kamera-kamera, terlihat beberapa orang model memperagakan baju-baju yang menarik. Boboiboy yang berada di barisan hadapan berasa amat teruja sekali apabila melihat model-model yang memperagakan pakaian yang amat menarik tetapi yang paling teruja apabila maknya sendiri berjalan di atas pentas peragaan sambil memakai pakaian yang sangat menarik. Boboiboy juga tidak tinggal menangkap gambar setiap inci pakaian yang dipakai oleh maknya.

"Tahniah, puan." Kata seorang pemuda sambil berjabat tangan dengan mak Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih." Kata mak Boboiboy. Senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan mak Boboiboy yang berada dalam bilik persalinan.

"Makk! Mak cantiklah tadi!" Kata Boboiboy ceria sambil menolak pintu bilik persalinan dengan kuat.

"Boboiboy, terkejut mak.. Dan.. Hehehe.. Terima kasih, anak mak yang seorang ni.." Kata mak Boboiboy sambil mengelus rambut Boboiboy.

"Mak, mak.. Boleh tak cuti bulan ni kita balik kampung?" Kata Boboiboy.

"Itu kita kena tanya ayah.. Oh ya, mana ayah?" Mak Boboiboy tercari-cari sosok suaminya iaitu ayah kepada Boboiboy.

"Ayah tak datang hari ni. Dia ada photo shooting kat Selayang.." Balas Boboiboy. Mak Boboiboy hanya mampu ber'oh'.

"Dahlah, jom kita pergi makan." Kata mak Boboiboy sambil tersenyum. Boboiboy menggangguk.

Beberaoa hari kemudian, Boboiboy bertungkus lumus melipat pakaiannya dan letak ke dalam bagasinya sebab dia nak balik kampung dan berjumpa dengan Tok Aba serta sepupunya, Ochobot di Pulau Rintis.

"Boboiboy, semua barang dah kemas? Kita nak pergi dah ni!" Menjerit mak Boboiboy dari tingkat bawah.

"Dah, mak!" Jerit Boboiboy. Boboiboy terus menarik bagasinya keluar dari biliknya yang terletak di tingkat atas rumah agam keluarganya. Ayah dan maknya sudah tercegat di hadapan pintu rumah, menunggunya.

"Hah! Lain kali jangan buat last minute! Kan dah kelam kabut..." Berleter ayah Boboiboy sambil bercekak pinggang.

"Sori la, ayah..." Kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih.

"Dah la tu, jom kita pergi." Kata mak Boboiboy pula.

Ayah Boboiboy terus meletakkan bagasi milik Boboiboy ke dalam bonet kereta. Setelah itu, ayah Boboiboy terus menghidupkan enjin kereta dan Boboiboy sekeluarga memulakan perjalanan ke stesen kereta api yang beberapa kilometer jauh dari kawasan rumahnya.

"Yahooo! Tak sabarnya nak jumpa atok ngan Ochobot!" Jerit Boboiboy teruja.

"Boboiboy, duduklah diam-diam. Ayah tak boleh menumpukan perhatian.." Kata ayah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berhenti menjerit." Sori.." Katanya ringkas.

Setelah sampai di sebuah jalan raya, lampu isyarat terus bertukar menjadi merah. Boboiboy yang telah mula kebosanan mengeluarkan telefon bimbitnya dan bermain permainan video kegemarannya iaitu Papazola. Setelah lampu bertukar hijau, ayah Boboiboy mula mengerakkan kenderaanya tetapi Boboiboy terperasan sebuah lori kontena dengan lajunya meluru ke arah mereka.

"AYAHHHH!" Jerit Boboiboy sekuat hatinya.

KRASSHHH! Kereta mereka terus dilanggar dengan teruk oleh sebuah lori kontena dari arah kiri, semuanya terus menjadi gelap...

Beberapa hari kemudian, Boboiboy membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan, dia terasa seluruh badannya terasa lenguh. Secara tiba-tiba, dia terperasan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

Boboiboy perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya."A.. Atok.."

Tok Aba tersedar dari lelapnya."Huh?! Boboiboy?! Syukur allhamdulillah, kamu dah sedar.. Biar atok pergi panggil doktor sekejap..." Kata Tok Aba sambil keluar dari wad.

Beberapa jam kemudian, doktor yang merawat Boboiboy tiba. Doktor tersebut memeriksa setiap anggota milik Boboiboy.

"Doktor... Mana mak dan ayah saya?" Katanya perlahan.

Doktor yang merawatnya terdiam. Doktor dan Tok Aba memandang antara satu sama lain..

Boboiboy memandang ke arah Tok Aba pula." Tok Aba... Mana mak dan ayah?"

Tok Aba menelan air liurnya. Perasaan serba salah menyelubungi tubuh lelaki tua itu." Err.. Boboiboy, se..sebenarnya..."

Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya. "Sebenarnya apa?"

Doktor pula bersuara "Sebenarnya... Mak dan ayah kamu dah tak ada, me..mereka mati di tempat kejadian..."

Bagaikan ditusuk sembilu yang tajam, Boboiboy terus terasa sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya. Matanya mula memanas dan mengeluarkan air mata. Tetapi hanya mata kanannya yang mengeluarkan air mata..

"Ke... Keluar! Hiks.. Hiks.." Jerit Boboiboy.

Tok Aba cuba menghampiri Boboiboy." Bo.. Boboiboy.."

" Saya kata keluar!" Jerit Boboiboy lagi.

Tanpa bantahan Tok Aba serta doktor terus keluar dari wad.. Boboiboy terus menangis semahu-mahunya. Boboiboy merenung ke arah surat khabar yang berada di sebelahnya. Sebuah artikel menarik perhatiannya.

 _Duta Terkenal Malaysia Maut Kerana Terlibat Dalam Kemalangan Akibat Dilanggar_ _Oleh Lori Kontena... Pemandu Lori Kontena Turut Maut. Anak Duta Selamat Dari Kemalangan Tetapi Koma._

Boboiboy menolak surat khabar itu dengan kasar."Kenapa mak dan ayah tinggalkan Boboiboy?! Hikss.. Hikss.. Kenapa?!" Jerit Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terperasan sesuatu, dia meraba-raba mata kirinya, terasa penutup mata menghalang pandangan mata kirinya. Dia terus membuka penutup mata tersebut dan dia terus terkejut apabila iris mata kirinya tak seperti iris mata kanan. Apabila dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dia terbau sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Secepat yang mungkin dia terus menutup mata kirinya menggunakan penutup matanya. Nafasnya naik turun.

Dua hari kemudian, doktor yang merawat Boboiboy mencatat sesuatu dalam kertas sambil memandang ke arah Boboiboy." Esok kamu dah boleh balik sebab luka kat muka kamu pun dah pulih sepenuhnya.." Kata doktor.

Boboiboy mula bersuara."Doktor?"

Doktor membalas."Ya?"

"Kenapa apabila saya membuka penutup mata ni, mata saya berwarna lain daripada yang lain? Dan.. saya boleh terbau benda yang tidak menyenangkan?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Doktor yang merawat Boboiboy terus terkejut. Doktor tersebut terus duduk di atas kerusi. "Sebenarnya, mata kiri kamu yang asalnya telah hancur dan pihak hospital telah mengambil keputusan untuk menukarkan mata kamu yang hancur tu kepada mata yang baru. Kami menggunakan mata yang telah kami import dari luar negara... Tapi, kamu cakap kamu menghidu yang tak menyenangkan?"

Boboiboy menggangguk.

"Mungkin perasaan kamu je.. Dahlah, saya minta diri dulu.. Assalammualaikum..." Kata doktor itu sambil keluar dari wad.

"Waalaikumsalam.." Kata Boboiboy perlahan.

Flashback Off...

"Aku yakin ini bukan mata biasa." Boboiboy memandang ke arah siling biliknya dan matanya semakin lama semakin berat dan pandangannya terus menjadi gelap.

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy terus berlari ke tingkat bawah dan memandang sekeliling.

Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya." Hmm.. Mungkin Tok Aba dan Ochobot dah pergi kerja.."

Boboiboy terus keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu rumah. Semasa dia hendak keluar dari kawasan rumahnya, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di hadapannnya..

"Hai!"

"Aaaaaaa!" Boboiboy menjerit sekuat hatinya.

Ternyata seorang gadis bertudung merah jambu yang mengejutkan Boboiboy. Gadis bertudung itu hanya mampu terkebil-kebil apabila Boboiboy menjerit bagai nak rak..

Boboiboy bercekak pinggang. "Ishh! Terkejut aku.."

Gadis itu ketawa terkekeh-kekeh."Sori..."

"Siapa engkau ni? Tiba-tiba je kejutkan aku?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

Gadis itu ketawa terkekeh-kekeh lagi." Sori... Aku tak bagitahu nama aku pada engkau dan terkejutkan engkau.. Engkau ni mesti cucu Tok Aba? Kan?! Kan?! Kan?! Apapun, nama aku Yaya!" Kata gadis itu ceria.

"Oh, aku pula Boboiboy..." Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Engkau nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba ke?" Tanya Yaya.

"Ha'ah..." Balas Boboiboy ringkas.

"Alang-alang kalau macam tu kita jalan kaki sama-samalah, aku pun nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba!" Ujar Yaya.

" O.. Ok.." Kata Boboiboy gagap.

Boboiboy dan Yaya terus berjalan kaki ke kedai Tok Aba. Keadaan amat indah sekali, Boboiboy memandang kawasan taman perumahan itu dengan asyik sekali. Yaya mula bersuara untuk memecah kesunyian. "Boboiboy?"

"Hm?! Kenapa?" Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Yaya.

"Kenapa engkau pakai penutup mata?" Yaya menundingkan jarinya ke arah mata kiri Boboiboy.

Boboiboy meraba-raba mata kirinya."Oh, ni? Se.. Sebenarnya, aku baru lepas terlibat kemalangan... Jadi.. Engkau paham-paham jelah..."

"Oh.. Jadi kamulah anak duta yang terlibat kemalangan tu?" Tanya Yaya.

"Ya." Balas Boboiboy. Perasaan sebak mula menyelubungi dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tak patut cakap pasal ni.." Kata Yaya serba salah.

"Tak apa, saya tak kisah." Kata Boboiboy untuk menyedapkan hati gadis di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menegur mereka dari belakang.

"Yaya!"

Yaya terus menoleh ke belakang." Oh, Ying! Engkau pun ada di sini?!"

Terlihat seorang gadis berbangsa cina berambut tocang ke bawah, berbaju serba kuning, berkaca mata dan mempunyai 4 beg mini mengelilingi pinggangnya.

"Engkau dari mana dan nak pergi mana ni?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aku baru dari latihan menembak dan aku nak pergi kedai Tok Aba, maa... Abang aku suruh aku belikan special ice chocolate untuk dia.. Huh? Ini siapa pula, Yaya? Boyfriend baru lu ke?"

Muka Yaya terus menjadi merah apabila mendengar kata-kata dari Ying itu."Ishh! Ada-ada je engkau ni! Ini Boboiboy, cucu Tok Aba.."

Ying terus berasa teruja. "Oh, inilah Boboiboy?! Kamu sepupu Ochobot juga, kan?! Hai, nama aku Ying! Selamat berkenalan!"

Boboiboy terus menjadi gagap."Err... Iya... Se.. Selamat berkenalan.."

"Kitorang pun nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, jom lah kita pergi sama-sama!" Tawar Yaya.

"Ok!" Kata Ying ringkas.

Di Tok Aba's Kokotiam, terlihat Ochobot sedang bertungkus lumus menyediakan minuman yang dipesan oleh pelanggan.

"Hai, Ochobot!" Yaya dan Ying menyapa Ochobot.

"Hai Yaya! Hai Ying! Oh, Boboiboy pun ada?!" Ochobot membalas sapaan Yaya dan Ying.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Boboiboy pula.

"Selamat pagi! Jadi, korang nak minum apa?" Ochobot terus mengeluarkan buku notanya.

"Saya nak special hot chocolate dan cekodok coklat.." Kata Yaya.

"Saya pula nak special hot chocolate satu ,minum sini dan special ice chocolate dua, bungkus.." Kata Ying pula.

Ochobot menulis setiap pesanan di dalam buku nota." Ok! Engkau pula, Boboiboy?!"

Boboiboy memandang ke arah papan menu." Er.. Bagi aku special ice chocolate jelah.."

Ochobot terus menoleh ke arah mesin bancuhan air." Ok, siap!" Setelah siap, Ochobot terus meletakkan minuman dan makanan yang dipesan oleh mereka bertiga..

Boboiboy melopong."Cepatnya!"

"Biasalah.. Dah pakar..." Kata Ochobot bangga.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa mereka semua...

"Hai, korang semua!"

Terlihat remaja berbangsa lelaki India, tinggi lampai dan berbaju serba hijau tetapi mukanya mempunyai kesan calar dan lebam..

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying berhenti menjamu selera dan terus memandang ke arah Gopal.

"Aiyak! Apa pasal dengan muka lu tu, Gopal?!" Ying memandang muka Gopal atas dan bawah.

Gopal ketawa terkekeh-kekeh." Macam biasa." Gopal menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haish! Sampai bila engkau nak buat ghost hunting kat rumah terbiar tu?" Tanya Yaya.

"Sampai kita dapat pengerusi kelab yang baru..." Balas Gopal.

"Lupakan jelah pasal kelab paranormal tu. Dah takkan sesiapa berani menjadi pengerusi kelab itu." Kata Yaya.

"Kalau ada, macam mana?" Kata Gopal sambil menyeringai.

Yaya dan Ying mengeluh. "Suka hati kamulah." Kata kedua-dua gadis itu serentak.

"Apa yang korang bualkan ni?" Serta merta Yaya, Ying dan Gopal menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang berbicara iaitu Boboiboy.

"Eh? Kamu ni Boboiboy, kan? Anak duta terkenal Malaysia yang terlibat dalam kemalangan tu kan?" Pelbagai soalan keluar dari mulut Gopal. Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Aku nak ucapkan takziah atas kematian mak ayah engkau.." Ucap Gopal.

Boboiboy hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, korang ada tubuhkan kelab paranormal ke?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya! Tapi masalahnya.. Kelab paranormal kami ni tak ada sesiapa uruskan. Tak ada pengerusi." Jelas Gopal.

"Lah, kenapa pula? Salah satu dari korangkan boleh jadi pengerusi?" Boboiboy masih keliru dengan situasi kali ini.

"Boleh tu memang boleh tapi kami nak cari yang lebih sesuai.." Terang Gopal.

"Sesuai yang macam mana tu?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Engkau pernah dengar pasal mata paranormal?" Gopal mula bermuka serius.

Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya. "Pernah.. Maknanya orang yang mempunyai mata itu layaklah jadi pengerusi? "

"Ha! Betul tekaan engkau tu! Orang yang mempunyai mata paranormal tulah yang paling sesuai jadi pengerusi sebab dia boleh nampak benda-benda yang datang dari dunia lain dan juga dia boleh ke dunia tu..." Terang Gopal. Boboiboy hanya mampu ber'oh'.

Sementara Gopal sedang menerangkan tentang kelab paranormal pada Boboiboy, Ying ternampak seorang remaja lelaki berambut pacak berwarna violet sedang berjalan di hadapan kedai Tok Aba sambil berbual seorang diri.

"Hei, Fang!" Jerit Ying yang mengalih perhatian remaja berambut pacak itu, Yaya, Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Remaja berambut pacak itu mengunci mulutnya dan terus berjalan ke arah Ying.

"Nah, engkau kata nak special ice chocolate." Kata Ying sambil memberi bungkusan yang dipenuhi dengan dua cawan special ice chocolate Tok Aba.

Remaja berambut pacak itu mengambil bungkusan itu. "Terima kasih." Katanya perlahan. Selepas itu, dia terus meninggalkan kawasan taman.

Yaya menoleh ke arah Ying. "Hei, Ying. Abang engkau tu masih macam tu lagi ke?"

"Ha'ah, dia masih macam tu lagi." Balas Ying.

"Itu abang engkau ke?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ha'ah." Balas Ying ringkas.

"Aku rasa.. Engkau patut bawa abang engkau tu ke hospital mentallah, macam dah teruk je perangai cakap sorang dia tu.." Ujar Gopal.

Ying menumbuk kaunter dengan kuat. Marah dengan kata-kata Gopal tadi. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ochobot dan Gopal terkejut. "Lu jangan mengarutlah! Fang tu tak gila,ok?! Fang normal!" Tengking Ying.

Gopal terus terdiam. Dia tak mahu melawan Ying, kemungkinan besar dia akan tergoreskan hati gadis itu jika dia melawan lagi.

"Sabar, Ying." Kata Yaya untuk menenangkan kawan baiknya itu.

Air mata mula mengalir di pipi Ying. "Ma.. Macam mana aku nak sabar.. Dah dua tahun dia jadi macam tu sejak kemalangan bunuh diri tiga tahun lepas tu.. Pelbagai cara aku dah buat, tapi tak berjaya jugak.." Ying terus mengesat air matanya.

"Kemalangan? Bunuh diri?" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Ying, sorilah.. A.. Aku tak patut cakap macam tu.. Maafkanlah aku.." Kata Gopal serba salah.

"O.. Ok.. Aku maafkan lu tapi lu jangan sesekali cakap Fang tu gila.." Ying mengesat air matanya. Gopal tersenyum.

"Oh ya! Sembang-sembang ni aku lupa nak memperkenalkan nama aku kepada engkau, Boboiboy. Nama aku Gopal." Kata Gopal.

"Selamat berkenalan, Gopal." Kata Boboiboy sopan. Senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hei, Boboiboy.. Apa kata engkau sertai kelab ni, nak tak?" Tawar Gopal.

"Benda-benda paranormal ni? Sorilah, semangat aku tak kuat..." Tolak Boboiboy mentah-mentah.

"Jomlah..." Kata Gopal sambil membuat muka meraih simpati. Gopal tarik-menarik tangan Boboiboy.

"Aku cakap tak nak!" Kata Boboiboy apabila tangannya ditarik oleh Gopal.

"Jomlah!" Paksa Gopal.

"TAK NAKKK!" Jerit Boboiboy sekuat hati. Ochobot, Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu ketawa melihat telatah Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah agam yang berdiri dengan megahnya, terlihat seorang remaja lelaki berambut pacak iaitu Fang berjalan di atas bumbung rumah sambil menjinjing plastik yang berisi dua special ice chocolate. Dia tersenyum lebar apabila dia ternampak seorang pemuda berambut ungu turut berada di atas bumbung sambil memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas. Fang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Abang! Fang ada bawa minuman untuk abang ni.." Kata Fang ceria sambil menghulurkan satu cawan special ice chocolate kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi bibir Fang sehingga menampakkan barisan giginya yang putih dan tersusun. Pemuda di sebelah Fang tersenyum dan tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Fang.

 **TBC...**

Hai readers semua! Author kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang baru. Asyik buat ff bxb je, author buatlah ff yang berbaurkan situasi paranormal. Fanfic ni sebenarnya pernah dipublish di akaun wattpad author yang juga mempunyai tajuk dan permulaan cerita yang hampir sama. Cuma jalan ceritanya yang kali ini lain sedikit. Sesiapa yang dah atau pernah baca fanfic ni di wattpad, kiranya ada spoiler lah sikit...


	2. Chapter 2: Rahsia Mula Terbongkar

Di sebuah kelas di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis iaitu kelas Sains Tulen 4-1, kesemua pelajar sedang melakukan kerja masing-masing. Ada yang sedang buat kerja sekolah atau ulang kaji, ada yang berbual dan ada yang sudah pengsan untuk beberapa saat.(Tidur)

"Yaya!! Ying!!" Kata seseorang secara tiba-tiba.

"Gopal!! Terkejut aku.. Apa yang engkau buat kat sini?!! Bukan ke kelas 5-1 dah ada cikgu??" Yaya memandang pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Itu cikgu disiplin jelah.. Dia buat spot check je tadi.. Apalah, harap je ketua pengawas tapi tak tahu pelajar form 5 ada spot check.." Kata Gopal acuh tak acuh sambil memandang Yaya atas dan bawah.

"Ooo.. Hei! Engkau tak jawab lagi satu soalan aku tadi!! Engkau buat apa kat sini?!!" Yaya menumbuk mejanya. Ying bersweatdrop dengan perangai tegas Yaya tu.

"Oh, maaf.. Tadi aku terperasan ada budak baru kat pejabat. Dan korang tahu tak siapa tu??" Gopal menjongketkan salah satu keningnya.

Yaya dan Ying mula berfikir."Oh! Aku tahu!! Ini pasti Boboiboy!! Betul kan?!!" Teka Ying.

"Betul tu!! Dan dia sedang menuju ke sini!! Bye!!" Gopal terus meloloskan dirinya keluar dari kelas Sains Tulen melalui pintu belakang.

Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu bersweatdrop dengan perangai Gopal itu."Sebab ni je dia datang ke sini??" Kata Yaya manakala Ying hanya mampu ketawa paksa.

"Cikgu datang ke sini!!" Jerit salah satu pelajar di dalam kelas itu.

Kesemua pelajar terus berpusu-pusu berlari ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Terlihat seorang guru wanita bertudung biru muda, berbaju kurung biru berjalan ke arah kelas 4-1.

Serta merta Yaya bangun dari tempat duduknya."Bangun!!" Kesemua pelajar 4-1 mengikuti arahannya."Selamat pagi, cikgu!!" Jeritnya.

"Selamat pagi, cikgu!!" Jerit kesemua pelajar 4-1 pula.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Sila duduk." Arah Cikgu Salina. Kesemua pelajar secara serentak duduk di tempat duduk mereka seperti yang diarahkan.

"Sebelum kita memulakan pelajaran kita semua, cikgu nak memperkenalkan pelajar baru." Kata Cikgu Salina.

"Pelajar baru?!! Perempuan ke, cikgu?!!" Tanya salah seorang pelajar perempuan teruja.

"Kamu akan tahu nanti. Kamu yang diluar tu, sila masuk." Arah Cikgu Salina kepada seseorang yang sedang menunggu di luar kelas.

Pelajar baru yang tercegat di hadapan kelas terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kyaaaa!! Kamu.. Kamu.. Kamu bukan ke anak duta Malaysia yang terkenal tu?!!" Menjerit salah satu pelajar perempuan di dalam kelas.

"Ya, betul tu! Hai, nama saya Boboiboy. Saya dari Kuala Lumpur dan telah berpindah ke sini sebab... Kamu semua pasti tahu kan sebab kenapa saya berpindah ke sini. Betulkan??" Kata Boboiboy. Kesemua pelajar menggangguk.

"Saya nak ucapkan takziah atas kematian ibu bapa kamu, Boboiboy." Kata seorang lagi pelajar perempuan.

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis."Terima kasih." Balas Boboiboy.

"Baiklah, Boboiboy. Kamu boleh duduk di belakang Yaya tu." Kata Cikgu Salina sambil menundingkan jarinya ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong di belakang Yaya yang berdekatan dengan tingkap.

"Sekarang! Sila keluarkan buku teks Bahasa Melayu dan buka muka surat 10." Kata Cikgu Salina lagi.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Boboiboy terus berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan meletakkan begnya di kaki meja. Dia mengeluarkan buku teks Bahasa Melayu dari begnya. Sekali sekala dia menoleh ke belakang, ada sebuah meja yang kosong lagi dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa meja ni.. Ada sesuatu aura yang.. Amat lain dari lain??" Fikir Boboiboy..

Masa berlalu dengan pantas, sekarang sudah masa untuk pelajaran yang tidak disukai oleh sesetengah pelajar yang belajar di kelas Sains Tulen 4-1 iaitu matematik tambahan yang mempunyai 3 masa belajar.

"Humm.. Mana cikgu ni??" Mengeluh Ying.

"Engkau ni, Ying.. Aku tahulah yang engkau suka matematik tambahan tapi tak payahlah mengeluh sampai begitu sekali..." Kata Yaya yang sedang menyiapkan kerja fizik yang diberi oleh Cikgu Salina tadi.

"Yaya! Ying!"

Kedua-dua gadis itu terus menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil mereka. Remaja lelaki berjaket oren membuat isyarat tangan supaya Yaya dan Ying datang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa ni, Boboiboy??" Yaya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Korang, tempat duduk kat belakang aku ni.. Ada orang duduk ke??" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menundingkan jarinya ke arah tempat duduk yang berada di belakangnya.

Yaya dan Ying memandang antara satu sama lain. Mereka berdua ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak sanggup. Secara tiba-tiba, guru untuk mata pelajaran matematik tambahan muncul. Yaya dan Ying terus duduk di tempat duduk mereka dan meninggalkan Boboibog yang masih menunggu jawapannya yang tergantung itu.

Boboiboy's Pov...

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok! Masa untuk kali ini bergerak amat perlahan. Huaaa!! Betapa bosannya belajar mata pelajaran matematik tambahan.. Aku menconteng sedikit buku latihanku dan sebuah lukisan terhasil. Walaupun hanya sekadar contengan tapi gambaran wajah mak serta ayahku jelas kelihatan. Aku amat merindui mereka berdua.. Macam manalah mereka sekarang ni di alam sana??

Bang!! Pintu belakang kelas tertutup. Walaupun pintu itu ditutup secara perlahan-lahan tetapi bunyinya menjadi amat kuat kerana suasana kelas yang amat senyap sekarang ni. Aku terus menoleh ke arah pintu belakang.

Seorang pelajar lelaki berambut pacak berwarna violet berjalan di belakang pelajar-pelajar yang duduk di barisan belakang. Itu bukan ke, Fang?? Abang kepada Ying?? Kenapa waktu macam ni, dia baru masuk ke dalam kelas??

Aku memandang di setiap sudut kelas, kesemua pelajar termasuk Yaya, Ying serta guru matematik tambahanku buat tidak endah dengan kehadiran Fang. Seperti Fang tidak wujud di dalam kelas itu.

Boboiboy's Pov End...

Boboiboy kebingungan. Dia terus menoleh ke hadapan apabila Fang sudah duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong di belakang Boboiboy. Fang meletakkan begnya di kaki meja dan tanpa mengeluarkan apa-apa alat tulis atau buku untuk mata pelajaran matematik tambahan, dia terus mengelamun dan melihat pemandangan langit biru yang terbentang luas di luar tingkap kelas. Boboiboy curi-curi menoleh ke belakang.

"Dia tak belajar ke?? Kenapa tiada sesiapa yang perasan dengan kewujudan dia ni??" Fikir Boboiboy. Pelbagai teka teki menyelubungi kotak fikiran Boboiboy.

Beberapa jam kemudian, loceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu rehat untuk pelajar tingkatan 3,4 dan 5. Kesemua pelajar berpusu-pusu keluar dari kelas untuk ke kantin. Ada juga yang duduk di dalam kelas kerana ingin menyiapkan kerja yang diberi guru atau makan bagi yang sudah bawa bekal makanan sendiri dari rumah.

Di koridor kawasan tingkatan 4, Boboiboy berjalan sambil mengangkat beberapa buah buku latihan yang merupakan milik rakan sekelasnya. Boboiboy ingin menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas 4-1 tetapi terhenti apabila dia ternampak Fang berdiri di dalam kelas sambil matanya memandang keluar tingkap.

Pada mulanya dia terdiam seketika seperti mengelamun tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia menekan pengunci yang mengunci tingkap dan membuka tingkap tersebut seluas-luasnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi bahasa masuk ke dalam kelas melalui tingkap yang dibuka oleh Fang. Rambutnya yang terpacak itu mula beralun mengikuti pergerakan angin, Fang mula memanjat keluar dari tingkap.

Boboiboy yang ternampak tingkah laku Fang itu terus berlari masuk ke dalam kelas."Oi!! Engkau buat apa tu?!! Engkau tak sayang nyawa engkau ke,huh?!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

Fang terus terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang mengangkat buku-buku latihan dengan muka yang agak serius. Fang menatap tajam ke arah Boboiboy dan setelah itu, dia terus menjejakkan kakinya di lantai kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya. Fang terus membuang muka dan mula mengelamun melihat pemandangan langit.

Mulut Boboiboy terkunci, dia masih kebingungan dengan perangai rakan sekelasnya yang satu ini. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia terus meletakkan buku-buku latihan yang diangkatnya di atas meja guru. Boboiboy terus berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan buku lukisannya dan tangannya mula melakar sesuatu di atas buku itu.

Suasana di dalam kelas itu amat senyap sunyi sekali, hanya bunyi jam berdetik dan bunyi dari coretan pensel milik Boboiboy yang memecahkan kesunyian itu. Boboiboy berhenti melukis apabila dia terdengar dengkuran seseorang. Dia menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Fang sedang nyenyak tidur. Boboiboy tersenyum dan secara tiba-tiba, dia terperasan sekeping gambar berada dalam genggaman tangan Fang. Boboiboy merenung tepat ke arah gambar tersebut, seperti ada tiga orang berada di dalam gambar itu. Fikiran Boboiboy mula berserabut, dia terus menoleh ke arah buku lukisannya dan sambung melakar untuk menghilangkan gangguan yang menggangu fikirannya sekarang ni.

xxxx

"Hei, Boboiboy!! Jom kita buat kerja sekolah di rumah Ying?? Nak tak??" Tanya Yaya. Senyuman manis menghiasi bibir gadis itu.

"Buat kerja sekolah di rumah Ying??" Boboiboy mengulangi soalan Yaya itu.

Yaya menggangguk. Sekarang ini mereka berjalan di sebuah lorong yang sunyi kerana waktu persekolahan sudah tamat. Gopal dan Ochobot yang berada di belakang Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya mendengar perbualan antara kedua-dua remaja itu.

"Boleh je. Aku tak kisah." Kata Boboiboy.

Yaya tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Gopal dan Ochobot."Korang pula,Ochobot?? Gopal??"

"Aku boleh je." Balas Ochobot selamba.

Gopal mengganggukkan kepalanya."Boleh juga, lagipun ayah aku tak ada di rumah. Jadi, daripada aku duduk seorang diri di rumah, lebih baik aku buat kerja dengan korang. Taklah sunyi sangat. Oh ya, Yaya. Engkau tak buka kedai ke hari ni??" Gopal mengerutkan dahinya.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya."Tak. Kedai kek aku kena tutup hari ni sebab kesemua pembantu aku ambil cuti." Jelas Yaya. Gopal ber'oh'.

"Engkau kerja kat kedai kek??" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ha'ah, sebenarnya kedai tu milik nenek aku tapi nenek aku sudah meninggal jadi aku yang teruskan perniagaan kedai kek tu." Kata Yaya. Boboiboy ber'oh'.

Beberapa jam berjalan, mereka berempat tiba di hadapan sebuah rumah agam yang dikawal dengan pagar yang agak tinggi ketinggiannya. Yaya menekan loceng rumah.

"Ya?? Siapa di luar sana??" Kata seseorang melalui pembesar suara mini di hadapan Yaya.

"Akulah ni, Ying. Bukalah pintu, aku nak buat kerja sekolah dengan engkau ni.." Kata Yaya.

Secara tiba-tiba pagar terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berbaju singlet kuning serta berseluar pendek paras paha berdiri di tengah halaman rumah.

"Masuklah." Tawar Ying. Gadis cina itu tersenyum.

"Wah! Aku tak tahu pula engkau ni anak orang kaya, Ying!" Kata Boboiboy teruja.

Mereka semua berjalan di ruang tamu yang agak luas yang dipenuhi dengan gambar keluarga. Boboiboy menatap kesemua gambar-gambar tersebut.

"Korang semua duduklah dulu. Aku nak pergi ambil barang aku sekejap dan sediakan minuman." Kata Ying sambil menjemput mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi di meja bulat di tengah-tengah ruang itu. Setelah itu, gadis cina itu terus beredar ke tingkat atas.

"Aku tak percaya dapat jejakkan kaki lagi di sebuah rumah agam.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Engkau pernah datang ke rumah yang macam ni ke??" Tanya Ochobot.

"Engkau lupa ke?? Rumah aku pun rumah agam??" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa.. Maaf.." Ochobot tersengih-sengih.

"Dahlah, jom kita siapkan kerja sekolah." Kata Yaya. Mereka bertiga menggangguk dan mula mengeluarkan buku serta alat tulis mereka semua.

"Eh?? Korang semua dah mula buat kerja sekolah??" Kata Ying yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelah Yaya sambil membawa dulang yang dipenuhi lima buah cawan berisi teh panas.

"Eh, Ying?? Takkan engkau yang buat air?? Mana pembantu rumah engkau??" Yaya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh, Kak Maya cuti hari ni dan Kak Xiao Yi keluar sekejap, pergi beli barang. Itu yang aku kena buat air sendiri tu." Terang Ying sambil ketawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Mereka berempat turut ketawa mendengar penerangan dari Ying itu.

"Oh,ya! Ying, tandas di mana ya??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Tandas?? Lu masuk lorong ni, lepas tu belok kiri. Pintu warna putih tulah tandas.." Terang Ying.

Boboiboy menggangguk."Terima kasih." Boboiboy terus berdiri dan berjalan ke lorong yang ditunjuk oleh Ying.

"Jangan sesat pula!!" Gurau Gopal yang mengundangkan ketawa tiga lagi rakannya.

"Takkan sesat punya!!" Jerit Boboiboy dari jauh. Dia terus menghilang dari pandangan mereka berempat.

Setelah beberapa minit di dalam tandas, Boboiboy keluar dan terus berjalan untuk ke ruang tamu. Secara tiba-tiba, suatu ruangan menarik perhatiannya. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut, terlihat satu perabot tinggi seperti kabinet berwarna merah serta dihiasi denagn bunga yang merupakan tempat sembahyang masyarkat cina.

Boboiboy menatap bingkai gambar yang terletak di atas perabot itu. Gambar seorang pemuda berambut ungu serta beriris merah tersenyum di dalam gambar itu. Boboiboy menatap lama gambar tersebut, secara tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Lelaki yang ada dalam gambar di dalam tangan Fang tu.. Ayah Fang dan Ying ke?? Atau abang sulung Fang dan Ying??" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mula berjalan keluar dari ruang itu. Untuk kali terakhir, sekali lagi dia menatap gambar itu. Secara tiba-tiba ada angin sepoi-sepoi bahasa menyapa pipi kanan Boboiboy. Boboiboy dengan refleksnya, terus menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Tiada sesiapa di sebelah kanannya.

"Seperti ada seseorang menyentuh pipiku.. Tapi siapa??" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati. Dia terus memandang di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Mungkin perasaan aku je.." Boboiboy buat tidak endah dan terus berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di ruang tamu, Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berbual sesuatu sehingga mengundangkan ketawa. Boboiboy yang datang ke ruang tamu itu menyebabkan suasana menjadi senyap sunyi.

Boboiboy terus duduk di sebelah Ochobot."Amboi.. Bila aku sampai sini, korang senyap pulak ya??" Perli Boboiboy. Mereka berempat hanya mampu tersengih-sengih.

"Oh ya, Ying! Aku nak tanya sesuatu ni.." Pinta Boboiboy.

"Tanyalah." Kata Ying. Gadis itu menghirup sedikit air teh.

"Engkau ada abang yang lain ke selain Fang??" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

Spruuhhh!!! Habis menyembur air teh keluar dari mulut Ying. Gadis menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ochobot dan Gopal terkebil-kebil.

"Dari mana lu tahu aku ada abang yang lain selain Fang ni??" Ying mengelap sisa-sisa air teh yang melekat di tepi bibirnya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Masa aku nak balik ke sini, aku terperasan ada gambar seseorang... Jadi betullah yang tu abang sulung engkau, Ying?? Tapi.. Mana dia??" Perasaan ingin tahu menyelubungi diri Boboiboy.

Ying terus mengunci mulutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Keadaan menjadi senyap sunyi. Ying terdiam dalam jangka masa yang lama. Yaya, Ochobot dan Gopal memandang antara satu sama lain.

"Ying??" Boboiboy mencuit sedikit bahu Ying.

Beberapa titisan air jernih membasahi tangan dan seluar Ying. Boboiboy terkebil-kebil. Secara perlahan-lahan terdengar suara sedu-sadan keluar dari mulut Ying. Nampaknya air mata semakin deras keluar dari mata Ying dan mula membasahi keseluruhan pipi gadis itu.

"Yi.. Ying.. Ma.. Maafkan aku.. A.. Aku tak patut tanya soalan macam tu.. Ja.. Janganlah nangis.." Boboiboy cuba sedaya upaya untuk menenangkan Ying.

Vroommmm!! Kedengaran deruman motor berkuasa tinggi masuk ke halaman rumah agam itu. Pandangan Boboiboy dan yang lain kecuali Ying teralih ke arah pintu rumah agam yang di buka dengan perlahan-lahan. Ternyata ada seorang remaja lelaki sedang memegang helmet, masuk ke dalam rumah agam itu. Mata remaja itu merenung tepat ke arah Boboiboy dan Ying.

"Fang.." Gumam Boboiboy.

Fang membaling helmetnya di atas lantai dengan kasar dan terus berlari ke arah mereka semua.

"Apa yang korang dah buat kat Ying, huh?!!" Ucap Fang dingin.

Mereka semua terdiam. Ying tak mampu berkata apa-apa, tangisannya tak mampu di kawal.

"Apa yang korang dah buat sampai Ying menangis?!!" Tanya Fang lagi. Hatinya masih tak berpuas hati selagi tiada sesiapa mula bersuara dan menjawab soalannya.

Mereka masih terdiam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa, seperti ada sesuatu menghalang kerongkong mereka semua untuk bersuara.

Fang menggepalkan tangannya menjadi penumbuk. Perasaan geram mula membuak-buak."Korang semua keluar sekarang!! KELUAR SEKARANG!!!" Fang mengamuk tidak tentu pasal.

Kerana takut berlaku perkara yang buruk, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ochobot serta Gopal cepat-cepat mengemas barang-barang mereka dan terus keluar dari rumah agam itu. Pintu terus ditutup oleh Boboiboy. Suasana di dalam rumah agam itu terus menjadi senyap sunyi. Fang menatap tajam ke arah Ying. Remaja berambut violet itu duduk bersila di sebelah gadis itu sambil mengelus lembut rambut gadis disebelahnya. Ying masih tidak berhenti menangis.

"Janganlah nangis.. Nanti abang marah aku pula kalau dia dapat tahu yang engkau menangis.." Kata Fang dengan nada ceria.

Seceria mana suara Fang itu bukannya membuatkan hatinya lebih tenang malah ia membuatkan bulu roma Ying menegak. Ying terus menepis tangan Fang dari kepalanya. Gadis itu mengambil alat tulisnya dan terus berjalan ke tingkat atas. Fang memandang Ying sehingga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangnya. Senyuman yang menghiasi bibir remaja berambut violet itu semakin memudar.

"Fang."

Fang terus menoleh ke belakang, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut ungu serta beriris merah berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah Fang serta merta menjadi ceria semula.

"Abang, abang dah makan??" Tanya Fang pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum."Dah." Balasnya ringkas.

Fang tersenyum puas." Abang, jom kita pergi jalan-jalan?? Fang bosanlah duduk kat sini.." Fang memegang tangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengikuti Fang keluar dari rumah agam tanpa apa-apa bantahan. Sementara itu di taman Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi.

"Adakah aku salah cakap tadi??" Katanya seorang diri.

"Engkau tak salah cakap tapi soalan engkau tu yang buat Ying tergores hati." Yaya mencelah.

"Apa maksud engkau??" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Haih.. Engkau tak patut tanya soalan tentang abang sulungnya tu. Sekarang ni, Ying dah tergores hati dan disebabkan engkau kita telah dihalau oleh abangnya yang 'gila' tu.. Aku tak percaya yang Fang boleh mengamuk sampai begitu sekali.. Nasib baik dia tak keluarkan parang dan acukannya kepada kita semua.. " Kata Gopal selamba.

"Ishh!! Engkau ni, Gopal. Tak baik tau kata Fang tu gila.." Kata Yaya.

"Dia memang gila pun, asyik cakap sorang-sorang je.." Kata Gopal. Yaya hanya mampu menghembus nafas berat.

"Tapi.. Apa yang terjadi pada Fang tu sebenarnya??" Tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya, Gopal dan Ochobot terdiam. Mereka bertiga memandang antara satu sama lain. Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

Yaya menghembus nafas berat." Tapi engkau jangan bagitahu Ying yang aku cerita ni kat engkau.." Kata Yaya.

"Ok!! Aku takkan bagitahu Ying." Boboiboy mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda janji..

Yaya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari begnya dan memberikannya kepada Boboiboy.

"Keratan surat khabar??" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya. Boboiboy menatap keratan surat khabar itu.

"Cuba engkau baca artikel tu.. Artikel tentang apa tu??" Arah Yaya.

Boboiboy membaca satu per satu abjad yang tertulis di atas keratan surat khabar itu. Serta merta matanya membulat.

"Ini.. Bukan ke artikel tentang kemalangan yang terjadi pada aku, ayah dan mak aku?!!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

 **TBC...** Maaf, jika ada typo pada chapter untuk kali ini dan yang lepas..


	3. Chapter 3: Perkara Sebenar

Boboiboy berjalan di Taman Pulau Rintis sambil melihat orang awam melakukan bermacam-macam aktiviti di taman itu seperti taichi, joging dan sebagainya di waktu petang itu. Boboiboy duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu di bawah pokok yang agak rendang. Topinya dilepaskan dan diletakkan di atas ribaannya. Boboiboy merasai angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa seluruh badannya, rambutnya yang hitam berkilat itu mengikuti alunan angin tersebut serta mata kanannya ditutup rapat. Hatinya berasa amat tenang sekali. Secara tiba-tiba kotak fikirannya terngiang-ngiang tentang perkara yang dia baru dapat tahu semasa pulang dari rumah agam milik Ying.

 _"Keratan surat khabar?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya. Boboiboy menatap keratan surat khabar itu._

 _"Cuba engkau baca artikel tu.. Artikel tentang apa tu?" Arah Yaya._

 _Boboiboy membaca satu per satu abjad yang tertulis di atas keratan surat khabar itu. Serta merta matanya membulat._

 _"Ini.. Bukan ke artikel tentang kemalangan yang terjadi pada aku, ayah dan mak aku?!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati._

 _Boboiboy pantas memandang ke arah Yaya. Yaya menggangguk tanda faham dengan tatapan dari Boboiboy tadi. Boboiboy serta merta kembali membaca artikel yang berada dalam genggamannya._

 ** _K_** _uala Lumpur, sebuah tragedi kemalangan berlaku di simpang berdekatan dengan Lapangan Terbang Antarabangsa,Kuala Lumpur (KLIA). Kejadian ini melibatkan sebuah kereta myvi dan sebuah lori kontena. Kejadian ini akibat daripada lori kontena yang membawa senjata api dari arah kiri, lori kontena tersebut hilang kawalan dan telah melanggar lampu merah dan melanggar kereta myvi yang dinaiki oleh sepasang suami isteri lalu terbalik dan mengalami letupan. Mangsa yang terlibat adalah sepasang suami isteri yang merupakan duta terkenal Malaysia serta Kaizo yang merupakan pemandu lori kontena turut mati dalam kemalangan tersebut. Hanya anak kepada sepasang suami isteri tersebut sahaja yang tercedera dan di bawa ke Hospital Besar Kuala Lumpur._

 _"Jadi... Selama ni yang.." Kata Boboiboy tergagap-gagap._

 _Yaya hanya mampu mengganggukkan kepalanya._

"Hahahaha!"

Boboiboy terus membukakan matanya apabila dia terdengar suara tawa seseorang. Dia memandang kiri dan kanan."Adakah aku tersilap dengar tadi?" Fikirnya.

"Hahahaha!"

Suara tawa itu kedengaran lagi, Boboiboy terus bangun dan memakai topinya."Aku rasa ini bukan suara ketawa budak-budak.. Ini suara ketawa.. **Lelaki**.." Katanya dalam hati.

Boboiboy memandang kiri dan kanan, dia berjalan ke arah belakang pokok yang terletaknya berdekatan dengan bangku yang dia duduk. Boboiboy terhenti apabila dia terperasan Fang sedang duduk di bawah pokok tersebut sambil bercakap... Seorang diri... Remaja berambut violet itu tersenyum-senyum seperti mendengar seseorang sedang bercakap dengan dia...

"Abang ni kelakarlah!" Kata Fang sambil ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Abang?!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Secara tiba-tiba Boboiboy merintih perlahan kerana mata kirinya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dia membuka penutup matanya dan serta merta dia berundur ke belakang. Dia ternampak seorang pemuda berambut ungu, beriris merah serta sesetengah anggota badan pemuda itu mempunyai kesan retak dan badannya di kelilingi dengan pasir yang terapung-apung. Pemuda itu sebenarnya perasan dengan kehadiran Boboiboy. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Itu bukan ke... Kaizo?! Abang Fang dan Ying yang maut dalam terlibat kemalangan?!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati. Badannya menggigil kuat.

Fang terdiam apabila melihat tingkah laku abangnya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum."Huh? Abang? Abang pandang siapa tu?" Fang terus menoleh ke belakang.

Fang menatap tepat ke arah Boboiboy, mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Keadaan menjadi agak tegang. Matanya tak lekang menatap mata kiri Boboiboy yang berwarna hijau berkilat itu. Boboiboy pula turut terkaku.

"The sixth sense eye..." Gumam Fang.

Boboiboy tersedar dari lamunannya dan terus memakai penutup mata dan cepat-cepat beredar dari situ tetapi tangannya di tarik oleh Fang. Dia terus menoleh ke belakang dan menatap wajah Fang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan itu.

"Tolong aku..." Ayat yang keluar dari mulut Fang mengejutkan Boboiboy.

"TOLONG AKU! TOLONGLAH! TOLONG AKU!" Fang menjerit dan dia menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Boboiboy. Suaranya semakin menjadi lebih keras.

"Su.. Suara dia... Tidak! Jangan kata yang dia dah kena... **RASUK?!** " Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Air mata mula membasahi pipi Fang. Fang perlahan-lahan menggelongsor ke bawah dan terduduk di atas tanah. Tangisannya semakin kedengaran, dia menangis semahu-mahunya. Boboiboy cepat-cepat membuka penutup matanya dan hasilnya.. Ya! Kaizo sudah tiada di sebelah Fang tetapi telah merasuk tubuh adiknya sendiri.

"TOLONG... AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI... LEPASKAN AKU DARI DUNIA INI!" Jerit Fang. Perangainya seperti orang hilang akal.

"TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU DARI SEKSAAN INI..." Ayat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Fang sebelum dia tersembam di atas tanah.

Keadaan menjadi senyap semula. Boboiboy masih menguncikan mulutnya, mungkin masih terkejut dengan situasi yang terjadi di hadapan matanya sendiri. Boboiboy terkaku memandang ke arah tubuh Fang yang sudah pengsan di atas tanah. Boboiboy terkaku sekali lagi apabila sosok badan Kaizo berdiri di sebelah Fang. Kaizo berdiri membatu, tidak melakukan sebarang tindakan dan cuma menatap ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy kembali menatap ke arah Fang, dia perlahan-lahan menghampiri ke arah Fang dan kemudian, dia menatap wajah Kaizo yang masih setia berdiri di sebelah Fang. Senyuman manis menghiasi bibir Kaizo. Boboiboy kembali menatap ke arah Fang dan menggendong Fang di belakangnya.

"Aku patut bawa dia ke rumah aku.." Boboiboy mengambil kunci motor dari poket jaket Fang dan terus mengaktifkan motor berkuasa tinggi milik Fang. Deruman motor memecahkan kesunyian senja di taman itu.

Ochobot menatap ke arah jam dinding."Dah pukul 7:30 malam dah ni! Mana si budak Boboiboy sorang ni?!" Ochobot berjalan ke hulur ke hilir kerana hatinya berasa amat resah kerana Boboiboy masih tidak pulang lagi.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Kedengaran pintu diketuk dari luar, Ochobot bergegas ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Matanya membulat apabila melihat Boboiboy sedang memapah Fang yang masih tidak sedarkan diri.

"Boboiboy?! Apa yang terjadi ni?! Kenapa engkau bawa balik budak GILA ni?!" Kata Ochobot sambil menekankan ayat 'gila' di akhir ayatnya. Nampak sangat dia tak suka dengan kehadiran remaja berambut violet itu.

Boboiboy berdengus."Tak ada masa aku nak dengar engkau membebel.. Tolong aku ambilkan air dan tuala bersih.." Arah Boboiboy.

Ochobot mencebikkan bibirnya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ochobot terus berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menghentakkan kakinya layak seperti anak-anak kecil. Boboiboy hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perangai keanak-anakkan Ochobot itu.

"Nah." Kata Ochobot sambil memberikan semangkuk berisi air serta tuala kepada Boboiboy dengan muka masam mencuka.

Setelah itu, remaja berambut blonde itu terus berjalan ke tingkat atas sambil menghentakkan kakinya sekali lagi. Boboiboy hanya mampu mengeluh. Boboiboy kembali memandang ke arah Fang yang masih tidak sedarkan diri di atas sofa. Perlahan-lahan tangannya meletakkan kain basah di atas dahi Fang. Sekali lagi dia mengeluh.

"Kenapalah engkau di beri ujian seteruk ini?" Kata Boboiboy seorang diri.

 **Tok!Tok!Tok!** Pandangan Boboiboy teralih apabila pintu rumah Tok Aba di ketuk, Boboiboy bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Siapa di luar sana?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Tok Aba ni, tolong buka pintu ni." Sahut orang yang berada di luar.

Boboiboy terdiam."Bukan ke Tok Aba ada kursus di Kota Bharu? Macam mana dia boleh balik secepat ini?" Kata Boboiboy di dalam hati.

"Cepatlah buka.." Kata Tok Aba.

Boboiboy menelan air liurnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya supaya perkara-perkara negatif yang berada dalam kepalanya hilang. Perlahan-lahan dia memulaskan tombol pintu.

"Fikir positif, Boboiboy. Fikir positif..." Kata Boboiboy seorang diri.

Boboiboy menarik pintu dan...

"Bwaaaaaaahhhh!" Muncul seseorang sambil menjerit.

"Mak! Negatif! Negatif! Fikir negatif, Boboiboy!" Jerit Boboiboy sekuat hati.

"Hahahahaha! Tau takut.. Hahahaha!" Kata orang yang telah mengejutkan Boboiboy.

"Tak baiklah engkau buat macam tu kat Boboiboy, Gopal." Kata seorang gadis.

"Gopal?" Boboiboy tersedar daripada ketakutannya.

Boboiboy memandang ke arah sosok yang berdiri di luar rumah Tok Aba. Terlihat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa korang datang ke sini?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Lah, takkan Ochobot tak bagitau engkau yang dia ajak kami datang ke sini?" Tanya Yaya pula.

Boboiboy terdiam seketika dan setelah itu...

"OCHOBOT!" Jerit Boboiboy sekuat hati.

Sementara itu, di sebuah bilik..

"OCHOBOT!"

Ochobot ketawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil melukis sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Sori, Boboiboy. Aku terpaksa telefon diaorang supaya budak 'gila' tu cepat keluar dari rumah ni.." Kata Ochobot seorang diri.

 **TBC...**


End file.
